


Fucking tease

by Annie13



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie13/pseuds/Annie13
Summary: Makoto teases Haru with her body leaving Haru hot and wet. But don’t worry Haru gets her revenge.





	Fucking tease

Here was the thing about Makoto, she was absolutely fucking beautiful. When she was younger she was self conscious about being slightly bulkier than the other girls, but now? Now she owned her muscle and was proud of her body. And Haru was proud of her girlfriend to, except there was one small problem. Makoto fucking _loved_ to tease Haru with her body.

Normally Makoto was sweet and caring and all around motherly, but sometimes she got in the mood to be a pain in Haru’s ass. Today, so it seems, happened to be one of those days.

It started of as a normal Friday. Makoto walked with Haru to school. Then classes, lunch, more classes. And finally swim practice. Now swim practice is when Haru’s torture begins.

First Makoto “forgot” her swimsuit so she has to wear Rei’s spare suit. Although Rei and Makoto were relatively the same height, Makoto definitely had more muscle mass, this made the suit extra tight and not to mention that it showed more skin as well because of Rei’s suit preference.

Then Makoto decides to stretch _way_ closer to Haru than necessary. _Damn_ did she have a nice back, and don’t even get Haru started with her thighs good god she fucking loved it when Makoto sat on her face and road her tongue. _Uhhhhh_.

But wait, of course, there is more. While they were at the ends of the lains going over the next set, Makoto kept brushing and grabbing Haru. Then when Haru would look up at her face she would just stare back at her with those big green eyes. But then, then, in the locker rooms Haru thought that Makoto would finally take care of the aching problem between Haru’s legs. Especially when she slipped into the shower next to Haru, naked, and started to mouth down her neck. She then began to suck on Haru’s small tits. Now this may come has a surprise based on how quite Haru is in everyday life, but when she gets pleasured, yeah she was loud.

So Haru stood there, under the water, with Makoto sucking her tits, and trying to hide her whimpers. Finally Makoto reached her head up to kiss Haru as her fingers slipped down to her pussy. Unsurprisingly, with how wet Haru was, she was able to slip two fingers in with little resistance. Then Makoto started to move her fingers and _holy fuck_ , after being pent up and sexually frustrated for so long it felt _good_. But then, of course, Makoto pulled back, taking her fingers with her. Haru whined in frustration but Makoto just gave her a pitying smile as she finished her shower and stepped out to get dry and dressed.

Once Haru got out of the shower she honestly saw no point in drying between her legs because she knew she was just going to be soaked again. But that was ok, because they were going home soon, and then Makoto would take care of her, right? Wrong.

Of course Makoto just had to suggest they all go out to dinner together. And of course Rei and Nagisa just had to agree. So at least another hour of suffering for Haru, yayyyy.

Haru has to admit, dinner out with their friends was nice. Nagisa, of course, stuck chopsticks up her nose and pretended to be a walrus. This provoked an embarrassed Rei to lightly slap her girlfriend, to which Nagisa responded with “harder daddy”, Rei turned a darker shade of red and hid her head while Nagisa and Makoto laughed and Haru gave a little smile.

Overall the dinner was pretty fun, despite when Makoto would suck on or lick her straw and give Haru heated stares that she new made Haru’s pussy throb. God she was _drenched_. Makoto and Haru said goodbye to Nagisa and Rei in the parking lot and started on there walk home.

When they finally got home Haru dragged Makoto to the bedroom, pushed her into the bed, and began taking of her own clothing. After successfully removing her (very damp) panties, she moved to straddle Makoto’s face. Makoto, the witch, looked up at her with a look of humor and innocence.

“You need something babe.”

“ _You know damn well what I need, you’ve been teasing me all day and I am done with it. Now stop talking and make me cum._ ”

“Aww babe did I really get to you that bad?”

Haru didn’t answer and looked away. Finally Makoto decided to spare her and began to finger her open. Then a delighted gasp escaped Makoto’s mouth.

“Baby, your so wet for me! I didn’t realize I got u that bad! Hmm I can probably make you squirt tonight.”

Haru’s cheeks flushed at the idea, but she didn’t let Makoto see. Instead she just pushed her head towards her aching pussy.

_“Whatever, just get on with it.”_

And Makoto did, she started licking and sucking hard. Then she worked two fingers in and started to thrust. Haru was drooling by now but she didn’t care, all she cared about was how good Makoto’s mouth and fingers felt in her. Haru couldn’t control her hips as she ground her pussy down into Makoto’s mouth.

Then, finally, Makoto’s fingers hit Haru’s G-spot at the same time as a hard suck on her clit and Haru came hard. True to her words, Makoto had made Haru squirt and seemed very pleased with herself for it.

“Told you I could do it,” Makoto said as she licked her fingers clean.

Haru grunted her acknowledgment before crawling down Makoto’s legs to nestle in between get thick thighs. Time for some pay back. After pulling of Makoto’s pants, Haru began to rub her fingers against the fabric of Makoto’s crotch she realized that there was a large wet spot. Oh this was gonna be fun.

“ _Baby_.”

“Hmm,” Makoto looked down at her with a desperate expression.

“ _Did you get that turned on from eating me out? Because your panties are soaked.”_

Makoto moaned in response.

Haru started to slowly use one finger to stroke up and down Makoto’s clit, just to tease. Then she pulled the side of her panties away to get a go look at her leaking hole.

Not able to hold back anymore Haru dove in with her tongue. Makoto’s thighs then clenched around Haru’s head and she had to hold them open so she could keep working her jaw. Haru continued to tongue fuck her until she was a squirming and moaning mess.

“Fuuuck baby ju-just like thaaat ohhhhh th-that felt -fuck- ke-keep going, oh oh oh ahhhnnng. Baby I’m close, donttt stoopppp!”

So then, of course, Haru stopped. Makoto looked down at her with confusion.

“ _Think of this as payback_ ,” Haru said as she climbed back up the bed.

Makoto still looked confused and still obviously very turned on and in need of release. When Haru saw Makoto’s hand travel down her body she grabbed her wrist.

“ _Ah, you can’t touch yourself either, not until tomorrow!”_

Makoto pouted and gave a sigh of defeat as Haru reaches over her to put out the light. She then nestled her body into Makoto’s larger one and fell asleep feeling comfortable, satisfied, and thankful for the wonderful person she had the luck to fall in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading my darlings! <3


End file.
